


Breathe in Breathe out, There Is No Sound

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Edgeplay, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy goes to the club to dance off some pent up energy from a shitty week. He's expecting to grind with strangers, but isn't expecting to meet a tall, older man that speaks with his body, and causes Eggsy's soul to sing.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Breathe in Breathe out, There Is No Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> The title, and fic, are inspired by this song: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1qAqgVInBQ
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend listening to this song on loop as you read, because that's what I did to produce this fic. I am thanking Zebraljb for introducing me to the song, since this is the reason this fic is a thing, and ultimately her fault. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

It was a crowded Friday night in the club, bodies pressed close together, heat radiated between breaths exhaled as people danced; the sub woofers expelled a boom that vibrated through Eggsy’s body, added heat to the rising temperature in the room. This was precisely what he needed after the hell week he’d had, and even more so as he was sandwiched between a bloke and a bird; one of his favorite places to be. 

Eggsy rotated his hips, grinding his arse against the man behind him; a set of hands cupped Eggsy's hips, held Eggsy closer. His head flopped back against a shoulder, face tossed to the side where he breathed in the strong aroma of axe body mist, that was applied with a heavy hand. A welcome contrast against the heady smell of alcohol, stale cigarettes from those who’d stepped out for a smoke, and sweet sweat that filled his nose. As they moved together, the brunette in front of him pawed his groin as she pressed further against an erection he didn’t have, a soft set of lips met his in a slow, deep kiss. 

The kiss was good and if Eggsy knew the man’s name, he’d thank him. Yet he had no desire to learn his or hers, just wanted to feel, to touch, to dance the shitty week away and burn off the takeout he’d eaten at work. Which was exactly what he did. Hours had passed, partners exchanged as the crowd thickened as the night moved on. The DJ rocked hard, tempo never left a steady thrum that seemed to flow through the room, that matched the sea of bodies gyrating with the beat. 

He had taken a break long enough to chug a glass of water, that he’d traded out for the jack and coke he’d been drinking. The song smoothed into another, the next one easily recognizable. Insatiable by Darren Hayes coursed through the space, people grew closer creating added room on the dance floor. And like a cliche ‘lovers meet’ scene in a romance movie, a path parted to allow a tall, lean man to come into view. He had been surrounded, but enough people partnered up that it left him to dance the sultry moves he had been, alone. 

Even from his spot, a good ten meters away, Eggsy could tell this bloke was older, early to mid forties if he’d have to guess, when the strobe lights passed over his pale, well defined body. It was easy enough to detect the tight muscle beneath his white, button down; the top opened just a bit to unveil white skin, glistened with sweat that beaded on his neck. Eggsy found himself entranced, and when their eyes met felt drawn to him. Feet seemed to move without his say so, not that where they carried him was disappointing. 

The closer he got to him, the more Eggsy yearned for that body on his. His previously limp dick twitched, plumped in the jeans that were too tight but would do good to hide his growing bulge, as their bodies met; pressed together in a way that should be illegal. He had moves, Eggsy had to appreciate the way he took hold of Eggsy’s hips, thrust them flush to his own and Eggsy was intimately aware he wasn’t the only one excited about their meeting. His dance partner took hold of Eggsy’s wrist, brought it up above his head as fingers trailed down skin, traced the length of his arm to linger down his side. 

Eggsy hooked his arm around his neck, anchored himself while he was led in a passionate sway of hips. Hands settled on the small of his back, held him impossibly close like they weren’t practically in each others clothing, and it was then, this close, Eggsy noted his face. Blue eyes bright, creased just a bit at the corners behind thick, black rimmed glasses as his lips quirked in a small smile. His hair a dark brown, flecks of silvers weaved through, but only visible when the light touched it. 

Somehow the dance had gone from strangers in a club, to an unspoken need between them. Their bodies doing the talking while their lips crashed together in a searing, sensual thing that deepened with the entrance of tongue that slipped with one another; hot and wet. More kisses were shared - some light, just a brush of lips, others with teeth, lips sucked into greedy mouths and gnawed on - as they moved in perfect tandem for two more songs. Eggsy found himself focused on this man wrapped around him tighter than the briefs on his arse; it was as if the whole room fell around them, disappeared, music a distant hum in the background. 

Once the second song came to a close, flowing perfectly into another, Eggsy tipped his head back with a drunken smile; even if he hadn’t had a drop of alcohol in well over two hours. The tips of Eggsy’s fingers slipped up his neck, caught the droplets of sweat gathered at the nape of his neck. 

They watched one another for a moment, his eyes beckoning, a request thick in the warm air that moved between their parted faces. Eggsy leaned up to meet in a softer kiss, he could taste the acceptance, a silent agreement that Eggsy didn’t have to ask aloud. He pulled away with a large grin, stepped back only to grasp his hand and lead him out of the club. Eggsy pulled his phone out to call for a cab, the time just after one in the morning, and he was surprised to see more people enter as they fled. 

As soon as the cool air hit his heated skin, Eggsy tipped his face up to the mist falling from the sky, only to be yanked back into the arms of his partner for the night. His head swooned as the air was snogged right out of him. The kiss seemed to last forever, so long they nearly missed the cab that honked at them twice. With a boyish, giddy laugh, Eggsy slipped in with his lover beside him. 

Eggsy softly murmured his address to the driver before he grasped his partner’s shirt by the lapels, barely waiting for him to close the door, to coax him closer until their mouths were glued to one another again. They hardly broke away to take in oxygen, breaths exhaled, passed between open lips in an exchange of CO2 filled air. Neither appeared to be bothered, Eggsy sure as shit wasn’t worried while they seemed to form suction between each other, as the cab pulled up to his flat. 

They managed to climb out, somehow avoiding to fall to the ground as hands wandered along chests, slipped around to cup arses, yanking at shirts to slip a palm along a warm, well sculpted set of muscles. Eggsy dragged them up the five steps to his door, fumbling a bit with his key ring on the way up, and unlocked to pull him in. He didn’t usually go around taking strangers home, especially when he didn’t know them from Eve, and he’d most certainly have gotten the blokes name by now. That was if they stopped making out long enough to give proper introductions. But as they stripped down the hall, Eggsy in the lead, with quick fingers combed through already mussed hair and mouths to skin; he didn't have a mind to care.

Eggsy fell back onto his bed, his partner straddled his hips, a hard, red tipped and leaking cock in his view. All long, just the perfect girth, and standing to attention; roaring and ready to go for what they planned to do next. He reached up to guide the man down in a slow, passionate pass of lips while his palms found their way along a perfect set of shoulders. Being this close Eggsy could see he was, in fact, around the age he’d guessed, and how this man achieved this stature at his age was something to be desired, a secret Eggsy hoped to crack. 

The inquiry died in his throat when a low moan rolled through him, as one slim, slicked finger entered his hole. Eggsy would have wondered how the fuck he knew where the lube was, but remembered he had inclined his head toward the bottle on his nightstand. And that was nor here or there as he cried out in ecstasy; his prostate found seemingly. It was as if this man was magic, a complete master at his craft, and Eggsy was his all too willing subject. 

By the third finger Eggsy babbled incoherent nonsense, nothing that made a lick of sense. All muffled noises beneath his arm tossed over his face, begging for more in a way that sounded completely primal; it was as if his human instincts left the building, all animal need when a fourth finger was added. Eggsy screwed his eyes shut, afraid if he opened them he’d see stars, or his death. A warm, soft palm wrapped around his neglected dick and began to work Eggsy over in unison with the digits pumped in, and out, of his not so tightly wound arse. 

Eggsy’s back arched up off the bed when a finger rolled over his prostate, and it was clear as day that Eggsy was being edged. It continued two more times before Eggsy grabbed his wrist, breath coming in quick, hard huffs that barely aided in filling his lungs with oxygen. A pair of sly, devilish blue eyes met his, creased with another smile while digits were removed before a large, condom covered, slicked dick was lined with him and sank in. 

If Eggsy thought he couldn’t breathe before, he was sadly mistaken as oxygen left his lungs on a harsh exhale; like all the air had been knocked out of him. He’s had his fair run in with blokes, shagged a bit, but fucking hell if he’d ever had a prick the size of this one in his ass. Eggsy appreciated the pause, but soon craved more; a nod of Eggsy’s head had him moving. 

The pace leisure, far too relaxed for Eggsy’s liking, but soon worked into a smooth, hard, precise pump that inched Eggsy further from the middle, and toward the other side of the bed. Eggsy reached up to bring him back in for a rough kiss, his orgasm teetered the edge of painful, just at the cusp of release but not quite there; Eggsy fucking loved it. Again, he seemed to be edging Eggsy, and like hell he had enough brain cells left to complain about it. Eggsy tangled his fingers into thick, wavy brown hair, pulling a bit at the ends to yank his head away. Only enough so that he could feel the warm puffs of breath that left his lover, ghosted over his lips as he was fucked. 

Just when Eggsy went to lean up to consume the quiet moans that left him, all breathy and feeble, as if he was completely powerless inside Eggsy, like Eggsy held some sort of control over the situation; he didn’t. It was that precise moment that his lover stilled over him, one final thrust deep into Eggsy, his prostate hit just at the right angle, and Eggsy came untouched at the same time; spend hot and wet over his abdomen. As he relished in their coupled climax, basked in the afterglow, Eggsy drifted somewhere between coherence and euphoric state. 

After a few moments of his arse being contained with a deflating dick, Eggsy rolled a bit - effectively freeing his arse of said cock - and managed to be lying the right way in bed. He didn’t have a voice, nor the energy, to object at the naked body that slipped behind him beneath the sheets. Strong arms wrapped around him, causing Eggsy to be the little spoon as he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning when the sun was too bright, curtains did little to conceal daylight, but still Eggsy slept unbeknownst as his overnight guest got up, dressed, and headed out. It wasn’t until Eggsy’s phone pinged, a loud chime that pulled him from the deep slumber he had been in. He fumbled to find it, searched the tangled mess of sheets in search of it, only for it to be right beside his head on a pillow that once occupied another. 

Eggsy smiled widely as he read the name: Percival aka Man From Last Night, with a wink emoji beside it. The text read for Eggsy to meet him in an hour at a cafe nearby, something about Percival wanting to get to know the hot, young bloke he met at the club, to which Eggsy agreed. 

With a pep in his step, Eggsy clambered out of bed, and headed to freshen up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> You can always find me on tumblr: Eggsyobsessed - come bug me!


End file.
